Mineplex High
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: OC story! Life's about to get more complicated with Emily's new life in Cube City, let alone at her new school Mineplex High. After two years of 'Emily against the world', she is pushed into a world full of some familiar and some not so familiar people, let alone a surprise from a couple of them. Behind Mineplex High's doors is a new world with drama, friendships, and competition..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story!...could it be? But just like a previous look at "Minecraftia's End?" Ima start thinking about this other story as well. This one, as already stated, is a new type, as there are no YouTubers BUT something a bit more realistic in my sense. Some know that I have been playing One in the Quiver on mineplex a lot lately, and so much has happened since. New found friends and even an enemy or two, not to mention a bunch of laughs and huffs (some say sighs too). So now I want to bring you on my journeys so far and ones to come, as each day at Mineplex High will represent a day in OitQ for me. Hope you enjoy!**

"We are almost there, sweetie," my mother excitedly starts right as we pass the city's welcome sign that read Cube City, "Your father got up early to help in showing the movers where to place the furniture and other home necessities."

"As long as we have a home, I'm fine, Mom. You don't have to explain everything to me," I dull fully say back. I just wished that the noise of the tires trekking the road would get louder, blocking out my response, as I knew what my mother's reply would be…

"What's wrong, Emily?" she asks, her voice toning down a bit, "I thought you were excited about the move."

"I am," I retort back, "But not now. I at least expected to finish my school year. We couldn't just wait for the last month to end?"

"Your father's first day at the new job is in two days, Emily. We had no choice of when to move," my mom replies to her and my own disappointment, "Oh! And we seemed to have arrived here just in time." I peer out my slightly fogged-up window to see the second moving truck just leave, as my dad waved lively at us.

You'd honestly think that life for me as normal already, taking away the fact that I am an only child. "Happy-all-the-time parents, food, and a roof over my head- what more could you need right?

"Hey, honey!"

"This…is gonna be a long first day…"

** * CaUtIoN – Broken Fourth Wall * **

**Let's take a small blast to the past before we go on. I think a few introductions have to be made first…**

** * aaannnnddd you're safe ;) * **

"_Finally! It's Friday!" Drake (Drakeh) spontaneously cheers, pushing both Mineville Middle School's front doors. Emily and Legend (LegendYT), Drake's two closest friends, shook their heads at the one who completed the trio at his usual Friday behavior._

"_Where have I heard that before?" Legend playfully whispers into Emily's ear, as they too exit the same front doors._

"_Oh, pish-posh, Legend," Emily lightly shoves him back in response, "Let him have his 'shining moments'."_

"_Yeah, I know. I know."_

"_Say, you guys wanna go join a survival games arena after dinner or something?" Drake suggests, peaking Emily and Legend's interests but by only so much._

"_But I'm not that good with melee," Legend tries to excuse himself from the suggestion. He was never good at saying 'no' to his friends, "Why don't you just go with Emily?"_

"_Aw, come on, Legend, just one competition? I'd admit, we haven't done one in a while," Emily coaxes, looking to Drake for a nod of agreement, which she easily obtained from the survival games-thirsty guy._

"_Guys, I'm sorry, I can't today. I'm busy," Legend finally says, placing his footing down. _

"_Ok then," Drake sighs, "Bye, Legend."_

"_Bye guys…" Legend last says, before the three split. Until he could see his friends no more did Legend stay at his spot on the sidewalk, wishing that he could join them on their survival games journey…_

**_~~~Monday…~~~_**

_It was after the bell had gone off from algebra class, and Emily and Drake are seen waiting by Legend's locker as usual, since they don't take it at the same time unfortunately. Soon enough, an acquaintance from Legend's algebra class came by, his locker right next to Legend's…_

"_Hey Oliver (scarecrowXIV), have you seen Legend today?" Drake taps on the teen's shoulder before Oliver could open his locker._

"_No, but…didn't you guys know?"_

"_Know what?" Emily asks next, her curiosity rising fairly quickly._

"_Well, on Friday, Legend gave his good-byes to the class, as I'm sure he did in his other classes," Oliver starts, "He told the teacher that he was going to move, and I saw him move on Saturday. Didn't…he tell…you?" Oliver raises an eye brow, at our dropped-jaw faces, "I guess not…"_

"_He moved?" Drake and Emily repeated. They couldn't believe what they were hearing!_

"_Um…thanks, Oliver," Emily soon mustered enough energy to say, giving the guy a short wave before she and Drake headed down to lunch._

**A/N: Back to the main story!**

Emily took her first grasp on the iron door knob and opened it, that welcoming breeze hitting her face and the new house smell dancing around the air. The walkway to the family room and kitchen stood in front of her, and a set of stairs called her to the left. So she did. She has visited this building two-three times before the final decision, yet this felt so new to her. And it wasn't a surprise at all to anyone, for whoever knew Emily would know that she doesn't like change a lot but can manage.

Emily stepped inside an empty room that she knew was going to be hers, soaking in her "new life". There was suddenly noise that she faintly could hear, as there was a single window placed the center of the room once you walk in. Emily jogged to it, and saw that her new neighbors came to greet and the two adults were talking to her parents. And another teenage boy about her age too was down there, but was looking everywhere else but the chatting group. Emily somehow then found her way down to meet the new bunch. 'Might as well meet them now since I'll be here…'

"Perfect timing, Emily," my mother first speaks once Emily had opened the door, "This is my daughter Emily," she leads Emily over, "Emily, this is the Millards."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Millard," Emily politely says, wishing that she hadn't stumbled down here and out.

"Nice to meet you too," Mrs. Millard responds first, holding her hand out for a handshake, and we do, "Drake, darling, come over and meet our new neighbors!"

"Wait what?" That only got a downed head shake from his mother, and a soft giggle from Emily. But then it hit her…

"Drake?" Emily mutters, and they catch eyes.

"Emily?"

**A/N: Again hope you enjoyed it, and drop a fav/follow if you want me to continue dis in da future! Remember, reviews are appreciated especially in new st00f. Would love to hear your thoughts! See y'all in another story update!**

**~Emily HSMC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Hender is back with...chapter 2! I was honestly first surprised but LOVED the responses I got back for this story. Every review, favorite, or follow just lifted my spirits so much, I thought I'd continue it instead of holding it off till a future date. Since this is based off of my Minecraft screenshots, this would be easier to write unlike "A New Dimension?" or "The Life of a Hero". But now, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**And to Radradha48, sorry but I'm not accepting OCs for this story, but thanks for the offer! :)**

**~~~Chapter 2~~~**

"You…know each other?" Drake's Dad speaks for the first time in a while, as even back when Emily and Drake were younger, he didn't come out a lot except for work.

"Yeah," Drake's smile widens, "From middle school, Dad. It's Emily Harrison remember?"

"That's me!" Emily laughs back, pointing briefly to herself, "We have so much to catch up on."

"Tell me about it, but tomorrow though. Wait are you attending Mineplex High?" Drake questions, hinting in a skeptical manner, "In case you didn't know it's like a ten minute walk from here," he finishes, looking to Emily's parents then back to said girl.

"Am I, Mom? Dad?"

"We could look into it," Emily's dad finally answers back, earning a soft victory 'yes' from his daughter.

"And maybe Drake could show you around the neighborhood, since it's only Saturday today," Mrs. Millard suggestively says, as Drake nods in agreement.

"Sure," Emily nods along with Drake, "Tomorrow it is."

**~~~Sunday…~~~**

"Emily…psst! Emily!" a muffled voice sounds through Emily's closed window, "Emily, wake up!"

"Just leave will you?" Emily groans, turning towards the window, and her eyes shoot open, "Drake! The Nether are you doing up here?!"

"Weekend wake up call," Drake loosely responds, "And can you open the window please?"

"Oh!" Emily exclaims, jumping out of bed and does as asked, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Drake waves off, "The tree out front next to your window supported me."

"Ah," Emily nods to herself in realization, "Thanks, tree! I'll repay you later," she pretends to shout over, causing Drake to laugh, "Why did you come up here? You could come through the front door?"

"Remember what Legend and I would do back in 8th grade? Scare the life out of you the first time; it's was so hilarious!"

"_Why am I the one doing this and not you?" Drake asks, looking behind his shoulder over to Legend._

"_Because," Legend rolls his eyes halfway 'round, "Emily would usually expect the unexpected. So, I thought we'd just keep the expected, and have you do it," he finishes with a bright smile before Legend started to climb down from the second floor roof. _

"_Wow really?!" Drake replies in an offended tone, "Yeah, thanks Legend."_

"_No problem!" he cups his hands round his mouth so Drake could hear, "Now go knock."_

"_Alright, alright," Drake loosely waves off Legend, as he adjusted himself on the window's edge. I hesitated for a few seconds before knocking three times on her window, "Yo, Emily. Wake up! It's Saturday!"_

"_What the Nether…" Drake could barely hear Emily mumble to herself, as she got out of her bed and turned around. She almost screamed but held herself back, as her parents were still sleeping, "Drake!" she forcefully whispers, almost stomping her way to the window Drake peeked in through. After sending a stern look to Drake, who gave a sheepish smile back, Emily peered down below and spotted Legend, who held his stomach in laughter._

"_Oh shoot! We're spotted! Drake, run before she gets you!" Legend continues laughing before sprinting off himself, Drake catching up to him. And soon enough, Emily ran out in her pajamas and robe, and watched the two run off back to Legend's house._

"Thought you weren't gonna bring that up again?"

"What are friends for?" Drake snickers, making Emily mentally face palm herself.

"No, you better watch where you're going," an angered voice is heard by the two longtime friends.

"You wanna go at it?" another angry yet deeper voice challenges next, and it sent Drake running down the stairs and out the door, as well as Emily, "I'll give you something to go at."

"Rob (PVPGOD99)," Drake simple says, immediately gaining Rob's attention, "I am…sorry for my friend's words, just let him be, ok?" Drake finishes, in such a smooth tone, the other's shock was shown all over his face that he was speechless. And Rob steps back…

"You might have saved his ass this time," Rob warningly says, "but not the next," and with that, Rob went off his way huffing to himself. To think he would take a swing or two that day.

"Dan (UKnowit), the Nether were you thinking?" Drake complains, punching Dan's left arm not firmly but enough to get the point across.

"Ow, I wanted to place a point down when I can without Andrew being here. My Notch!" Dan retorts, gently rubbing his 'attacked' and slightly red arm, "I'm not going to stay quiet the whole year, Drake, and you know that."

"Wait who was that guy and this…Andrew person?" Emily steps between the two guys. Dan and Drake turned to each other, debating if they should tell her or not, "Drake!"

"Ok sheesh," Dan responds, "But first, who the heck are you?"

"Dan, this is Emily. Emily, this is Dan. Now can we get a move on here?" Drake pushes Emily and Dan down toward what the two guys knew as their school walking route, "Emily here is-did you get an answer yet?"

"Yes, I did ge-"

"-is gonna attend Mineplex High with us tomorrow," Drake interrupts, earning a dramatic sigh from the girl.

"Oh, are you?" Dan curiously asks, "Can be a wondrous or dreadful choice you have just made my friend," Dan casually says, swinging his untouched arm over Emily, only for her to shove him and his arm away from herself.

"Don't touch me," Emily huffs before facing forward to the sidewalk standing in front of her.

"Hmm, pushy. What group would that fall under, Drake?"

"Group?" was Emily's next one word question. New ones are popping up in Emily's mind ever so quickly now…

"At Mineplex High, there are categories every student would subconsciously fall under. Like one day this student is nice to you, but once you're set in a 'group' the 'nice guy' can hate you in a second."

Emily could only give Dan an 'are-you-serious' look, as Dan just responded with a shrug.

"Ok then…"

"But don't worry too much about that," Drake tells Emily in an assuring tone, "If any other groups don't accept you, you're welcome in Dan and mine's."

"Thanks," Emily smiles at the duo, "but now…what's with Rob and Andrew?" was the burdening question to them as they approach the ever so famous building…Mineplex High.

**A/N: Yes! Now the interesting part begins! Everyone else that I have an OC for is sure to be introduced in the next chapter or two, depends how much I feel should be put into each group. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, but hope you enjoy this next chapter! This one is more focused on the introduction of our first group to the story that I like to call "The Mineplex Ballers". See you readers at the bottom! **

**~~~Chapter 3~~~**

"Wait, Drake, why did you bring us here? It's not even Monday," Dan stops himself in front of the school building, "Doors are locked on weekends remember?"

"Damn it," Drake mutters under his breath, taking a swing at the air, "So, I don't know, do we g-"

"Shh! Guys, behind the car now!" Dan urgently says, pointing to the car parked two slots away from the Mineplex High School doors. The trio scampered from the spots in which they stood to the focused spot. Drake crouched first towards the trunk of the vehicle, then Emily in the center, and Dan was set to the front. All of their backs were against the car, as the once distant voices became clearer…

"Pfft, Dan," a new voice comes 'out-of-the-brush' first, "Never knows when to give up."

"Tell me about it, Andrew (InPhaze)," the voice the trio recognized as Rob responds, "Dude was with Drake and a girl about our age as well."

"A girl you say?" another new voice comments in an inquiring tone, "Did she look hot?"

"Is that really what you first think of?" a third new voice asks scoffing. After each new voice, Emily could feel the tension heighten with each ticking second.

"Just let Logan (The_Slogs) think what he wants, Dom (5Doum)," the fifth and final voice left says, as a pat to a back was heard.

"Yeah, why can't you think more like Legend, Dom?"

Dom or Dominick just out rightly rolls his eyes at Logan, who by that time didn't really care what response he would get. Andrew just pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing…

"We are getting off track here," Andrew tries to keep himself calm and sighs his statement, "Who was the girl, Rob? Julia, Hannah (hannahxxrose), Camille?"

"I actually…didn't recognize her," Rob carefully chose his words, "No one that I have seen before."

"A new girl?" Andrew asks, his voice now showing much interest, "You remember how she looks?"

"Of course," Rob replies with assurance.

"You thinking of adding her or something, Andrew?" Dom finally asks, "Because I doubt you're going to try and swoon her or something of the sort, since you haven't seen her yet and-"

"Dom, you over think things sometimes, and this is one of those times. Of course, I'm not getting into anything that quickly. My Notch!" Suddenly, Andrew's iBlock vibrates successfully stopping his soon-to-be rant, "Ah, it's Jackie (CanYaNot); Wants to meet up with us at our usual eatery."

"Now?" Logan raises an eye brow, "Weird time to meet up at though isn't it? It's not even lunch time yet."

"Yeah, it is," Andrew flatly responds, turning to Logan, "Why don't you go ask Jackie that at the eatery? Let's go." And the group went off as noisily as they came. It gave Drake, Emily, and Dan a good enough sign of when to come out of their 'hide out'.

"Ok, I think we are good now," Dan groans, getting himself out of his previous crouching position, as well as Emily and Drake were too.

"Who were those guys?"

"Man, you are full of questions aren't you now, Emily?" Drake questions back, only receiving a sort of stern look from said girl.

"Those guys were the Mineplex Ballers," Dan answers, as they start walking back to Emily's new home to opposite direction of said group, "The most well-known group of Mineplex High, even the their teachers and the principle are very wary of them."

"First, Andrew," Drake continues, "the leader of the group. Second, Rob: the right hand man. Both you'd rather not bump into out of the five."

"Are…are we really doing the number thing, Drake?" Silence of course had to be the response, "Ugh, fine. Third, Logan: the player. So word of advice, don't approach him tomorrow if you're thinking of keeping your single status."

"Number four," Drake eases his words between Emily and Dan, "Dominick, the more logical one. And fifth, Legend…"

"Wait…Drake," Emily sighs, "Is this the same Legend from like…middle school? Their voices are similar now that I think about it…"

"Yes, it is. Can we move on now?"

"No, we're not moving on. You didn't even say what so called 'part' he 'plays' in the group," Emily stubbornly replies.

"He's…honestly just there. He never shared or showed much since the school year started," Drake replies with a blank expression, "Dude started keeping things to himself; made himself look like that one mysterious guy, but for some reason he got added."

"And you haven't talked to Legend?"

"Not this year…"

"Something happen between you two or something?" Emily finally asks, as she suddenly felt like the world lifted off her, "This isn't like Legend or you."

"Nothing happened," Drake replies in a casual tone, "We just didn't…I don't know." Emily could see though fairly well that he was lying through his lips and was determined to find out just what happened, "I mean we can go and try to talk to Legend tomorrow. Just hope that we can catch him when he's not with the Mineplex Ballers."

"So, is there a time to where he isn't with them or do we have to trail?"

"Sounds like you are trying to murder Legend or something," Dan shrugs his comment, getting Emily and Dan's 'looks'. You know that one where you feel like you've done something wrong, "What? Was just placing it out there." Dan says, holding his hands halfway up in a surrendering manner.

"Never mind, Dan," Drake waves his comment off, "I never really see Legend away from them much, but we can try before the first bell goes off. He usually arrives first."

"Ok, meet at my house?" Emily asks, as they approach said building.

"Yeah, we'll see you at 7:15A.M. sharp."

"Wait, _we_?" Dan asks, the single pronoun bringing his attention back to reality.

**A/N: Now just a little Mineplex 101 for you readers that might now play on the Mineplex server a lot (or as much as I do). "The Mineplex Ballers" are an actually group on the server made of great One in the Quiver players. Though you may see me put some OCs as different as I make their personality look, a majority of them are nice. But for some reason, I have them set how I do. And you'll see why. Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**PS. ...I can't stop rereading Logan's lines! X'D I had to, slarty! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four! Ish here! This to me seems like a filler chapter, but my first with a "Baller's point of view". Different POV's will be put once I introduce the other two groups (or three in this case). Seems a bit like "A New Dimension?"...deja vu much? Well, hope you enjoy dis chapter anyways!**

**~~~Chapter 4~~~**

**~~~Monday…~~~**

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Emily slams her redstone-powered clock off, the ever so treacherous noise ceasing. And her eyes start to close again…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Ugh!"

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," Emily's mother's 'sweet' voice sounds through the wooden door, "You don't want to be late on your first day at Mineplex High."

"Drake. Dan," her eyes pop open in realization, and she tossed her covers to the side of the bed, while getting up from said spot. Emily turned and to the clock to see that it was 7:03A.M., the meet up time flashing back through her mind. She hurried down the stairs, taking the first turn into the kitchen to find her mother there sorting out the dishes from a box that was set on the counter.

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Emily," her mother replies in almost an instant, "Could I make you something?"

"Nah," Emily waves off, looking out the kitchen window to the left of the sink, "I think I'll skip out on that just today."

"You're gonna skip the most important meal of the day?" Emily's mother raises an eye brow at her daughter, "Never heard that from you before."

"Drake and I were going to meet up early, so maybe he could show me 'round and stuff."

"But-"And Emily starts walking out the door, closing it in the process, "I might be out after school later with Drake by the way!"

"Is that how you'd usually start your morning now?"

"No," Emily scoffs, swerving to her right and looking up to the second floor of Drake's house, she watched as he yawned after his question, "Just today. Don't worry," Emily concludes with a small chuckle.

"Oh," Drake laughs himself, "I thought I wouldn't need an alarm anywhere for a second there."

Emily rolls her eyes in response, as Drake laughs a little louder.

"I'll be down there in a minute," And Drake steps away from his room window.

"Ugh, should have asked about where the Nether Dan lives," Emily talks to herself, "I could ha-"

"-have come for me?" Emily only squeals out of shock, as said person had approached the girl from behind, "Geez, didn't think I could get you there. I was walking regularly and mumbling you know?"

"Never mind, Dan," Emily sighs.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Drake asks, opening and closing his front door.

"Nope, you missed something," Emily responds suddenly in a cheerful tone, "So…did we three just think 'Ok, let's see who could arrive first' or something?" she asks with pure curiosity, as the trio started strolling down the sidewalk leading to Mineplex High.

"Maybe…" Dan speaks first, earning a laugh from the other two.

"Well, that's Dan for you, but wait till you meet the others," Drake sends Emily a heads up, filling her curiosity even more. Emily would say that her curiosity liter is overflowing right about now, the newness of everything slowly getting to her.

"Ok then…"

"There is nothing much to worry about at Mineplex High," Dan tries to say in a relaxed tone though some words slipped out with hints or worry, "Just stick with us, act normal, and you should be fine." Emily just flattened her lips and nods almost unnoticeably to Dan before they reached the school's premises.

"Ok, it's 7:20," Drake feeds back after looking to his watch, "Legend should be here already…"

"Yeah, he's here," Dan sighs, "with Logan."

"Well, he's not too bad right?"

"Yes, but we can't talk as freely," Drake reasons, with a pretty good one too, Emily adds mentally, "Plus, it's Logan."

"True; I guess we try later?" Emily suggests, looking at the duo.

"Yeah, but until then, let's go see what classes you have. Hopefully, most of them at least one of us will be there whenever."

"But wait, Dan," Drake holds said guy back from walking any further, "Legend and Logan is right there by the entrance. There is no way we can pass by with Logan not landing a comment on Emily. He pretty much knows most of the girls in his classes, if not all. We have to wait till they walk in first."

"But, Drake, Emily has to get her class schedule before she can start attending," Dan argues, and a defeating sigh escapes Drake lips, "See my point…we just have to walk in there. There is no other option."

"Ok, Emily just walk to our left, and we'll show you to our principal's office."

**~~~POV Change~~~**

"Say, Logan?"

"Mhm?" Logan mumbles still looking at his iBlock's screen.

"Why are you here this early? You and the others never get here till a bit later, and I recently arrived here, let's say five minutes ago?"

"Just go with it, Legend. I have my perfectly good reason which I am not going to tell," Logan manages to say in one breath, now facing Legend, "But Andrew wanted to tell you that he won't make tomorrow's One in the Quiver practice, because he'll be out with Jackie then."

"Andrew really is trying for her now is he?" Legend shakes his head, "What does Dom think about it?" And Legend turns to his right towards the school's entrance…

"Well, obviously, he was all calm with it about Andrew, but you see the glint in his eyes-Legend, what are you looking at?"

Legend narrowed his eyes in wondering, as his head unconsciously turned to watch the ones known as Drake, Dan, and Emily walks inside. Emily had caught eyes with Legend, but she only turned away after three seconds. It pulled Legend to wonder who that was in the first place…

"Legend!"

"My Notch, Logan! I heard you the first time…" Legend retorts back, "Let's go in. We need to claim our seats in homeroom." Logan just sighed dramatically, following Legend inside.

**A/N: And one more thing, I think after each group introduction, I will have a small recap at the end for reference sake so here are the "Mineplex Ballers":**

**Legend **(LegendYT),** Dominick **(5Doum),** Logan **(The_Slogs),** Rob **(PVPGOD99),** and Andrew **(InPhaze).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5...I have weird writing times, but here I am posting this past midnight. Oh well! Two new characters are introduced in this chapter completing the group I call "The Average". Hope you enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter 5~~~**

**~~~Lunch Time…~~~**

"Thank Notch for this time of day!" Drake exclaims, jogging up to Dan and Emily before the lunch crowd started tailing closely behind them.

"Doesn't everyone or at least most think that?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have breakfast this morning so," Drake slurs, "it's a different story."

"Hey Drake!" a voice shouts over from a half available table.

"Oh! Emily, could you go claim our spots there, while Dan and I get our lunches?"

"Yeah," Emily shyly nods eventually making her way to said table, "Hi."

"Hi…I don't think I have seen you here before…" the first guy there comments, as the other face palms.

"Excuse Bryson's (TCanal) stupidity for a minute; I'm Chris (CourtneyP11)," 'the other' smiles towards Emily, not making her feel that much 'fitting'.

"Emily," she kindly replies back, taking a seat next to Bryson, a tad bit nervous around Chris already.

"Hey guys, I assume introductions have been made already?" Drake chuckles taking the seat next to Chris, as Dan sat between Drake and Emily.

**~~~POV Change~~~**

"Ok how did you three not get detention?"

"Saw our school's One in the Quiver mentor," Rob casually replies as the trio Andrew, Dominick, and Rob himself take a seat at their 'claimed' table, "and-"

"Said we had to practice," Andrew finishes for Rob, cutting in such a perfect time that one just might not realize what the two said, "But, of course, you guys know otherwise…" Andrew ends his statement turning to the table Jackie was at with her group. Legend just rolled his eyes at Andrew behind his back, a second before Dom nudged Legend's shoulder.

"Let's go," Dom tilts his head back to the hall that lead to the lockers. Legend just nodded Dom's way getting out of his seat, unknown by the rest of the group as they continued chatting amongst themselves and with others.

**~~~POV Change~~~**

"Yeah, introductions have been done," Bryson calmly replies, "You're the newbie I see?"

"She is not exactly a new newbie," Drake steps in, "We used to go to 8th grade together back in our old city, but I moved here so…"

"And now she moved as well?" Chris finishes for the stuttering boy.

"Yeah, basically."

"Well, I will just…hang around my locker. Try remembering the combination," Emily lightly chuckles, easing out of her chair, "Because I'm sure I'd lose this stupid piece of paper before I can."

"You aren't gonna eat anything?" Dan asks, with a raised eye brow.

"Nah," Emily just waves him off, "I'm not that hungry anyways." With that, she walks off; Dan and Drake left curious and clueless at the same time, but decided to let it slide.

**~~~POV Change~~~**

"I just…can't let this go, Legend," Dominick continues his ramble in Legend's ears. Like anyone else in the Mineplex Ballers, aside from Andrew, could see and hear his dislike for Andrew hanging around Jackie so much, let alone himself. Legend wasn't blind!

"I know, Dom," Legend ponders for a comforting phrase, "Maybe you could go over to her house later, like take one more step out there. And slowly get to like where Andrew's standing with h-hey."

"I-I am so sorry about that," Emily stutters, catching her balance after literally bumping into Legend, as Dom caught Legend's balance back, "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"No crap," Legend retorts back, straightening his shirt. They soon caught eyes again, the past coming back to them, but Dom broke it as he lead Legend back to where they were once walking before.

**~~~After School…~~~**

"So, what did you think of your first day here at Mineplex High?" Dan casually asks Emily, attempting to swing an arm around her shoulder again.

"Fine…" Emily responds, shoving Dan away again, "just…way different than other schools I have attended."

"In what way?" Drake asks, as they start their journey back to their houses.

"…how should I know?!" Emily scoffs, making a face, "The…students I guess."

"Well, you got a point."

"Drake, we have to split streets from here."

**~~~POV Change~~~**

**A/N: I just love doing these POV changes…NOT…a lot.**

"Right, I forgot," Drake shakes his head, "See you tomorrow, Emily."

"You too," said girl smiles back, and the three split to their own ways.

"Ok, let's go," Andrew quietly instructs Logan and Rob, and they approach the girl as chill as they could…"Hey Emily." Emily made a sharp turn on her heels to spot a Mineplex Ballers trio heading her way.

"Uh…how do know my name?" Emily nervously questions back, "Anyways, I have to get back to my house for dinner and-"

"Wait," Rob steps forward, "We just want to ask you a question." Emily's heart stops for a single moment. 'A question?'

"Yes," Andrew sighs, in a way that sent chills up Emily's spine, "Want to join our practices for the Quiver tournament at the end of the year? Try it out and you just might make it on the team."

"Um…"

"How 'bout this," Logan places a hand on Emily's shoulder, "Take a visit to the One in the Quiver practice area with us tomorrow, and we'll go from there."

"That sounds like a great idea, Logan," Andrew agrees, "I'll be awaiting your arrival there, Emily."

"O-ok?" Emily replies, slowly getting back to her trial back home, as the guys take the opposite direction.

"You think she'll be any good, Andrew?" Rob begins to question.

"Don't worry about this, Rob," Andrew huffs, "Tomorrow will determine if she's worth anything or not."

**A/N: Before you go, I want to say thanks for reading this! And for getting me to over 400 views now! Next chapter will finally start featuring a few of my screenshots, starting with my first days against the Mineplex Ballers when I found out it was actually a group...and I was introduced...and all of the Nether broke loose...**

**And here is the "Average" group:**

**Emily **(HenderschmidtMC), **Drake **(Drakeh), **Chris **(CourtneyP11), **Dan **(UKnowit), **Bryson **(TCanal)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, it has certainly been a while. A lot has happened IRL and even some in-game stuff, but here's another chapter! Right now, I still have to settle on how I am going to finish up my other stories like "A New Dimension?" as I have the few last chapters to finish that story off and one more chapter for "A Trip to Remember", not to mention that I have a few ideas for non-Minecraft stories. Nevertheless, as always, I hope you enjoy!**

**~~~CHAPTER 6~~~**

**~~~Tuesday~~~**

**~~~ In Homeroom…~~~**

"And last thing on here," the school's principal finishes, "Not to forget the One in the Quiver tournament at the end of the school year. It has been rescheduled to before the school dance rather than after. Now being five minutes before the first bell, make sure you have your first class's books!"

"Emily, are you ok?" Drake taps on said girl's shoulder, making her jump just slightly.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Emily smoothly replies, "Just thinking; did I zone out or something? Goodness, I hate it when I do that."

"You could put it that way, yeah," Drake shrug raising Emily's suspicion.

"Ok, something is up; spill it, Drake," she plants her hand onto her hips until Drake gave in.

"Nothing I just had a feeling that something did happen yesterday is all."

"So you think I'm lying?"

"…maybe?" Drake cautiously replies, shrinking back a bit.

"Well,-" and the first bell cuts Emily off at the most perfect timing, in Emily's mind at least, "-my first class is apparently history."

"Perfect; same here," Dan replies, getting off the table he was sitting on, "See you in a few, Drake."

"Mhm," Drake nods our way, sending me one last look.

"So, did anything actually happen?"

"Dan, I promise; even if that did happen, there should be nothing you and Drake should worry about," Emily finished taking an available seat close to Dan'.

"From that tone of voice, you are basically saying that you're ly-"

"Ok, class, if you would please open your history books to page 138," our teacher sweetly asks, as the class does so, "And I believe we have a new student here today. Miss Harrison, please introduce yourself to the class and tell where you're from?" she gestures to the students. As if it was very awkward already for Emily as she stood up, Andrew and Logan were there as well, listening attentively to her introduction.

"Um, hi, I'm Emily Harrison, and I'm originally from Mineville," Emily concludes with a nod, shrinking her shoulders a bit as she sat back down.

"Hmm, I remember living there myself when I was a young Minecraftian about your age," our history teacher comments, Emily sending a small smile her way, "But, enough about my past, but let's get back to Minecraftia's past with the aftermaths of Notch and Herobrine's battle for the Overworld. Keeping in mind, the Overworld was the only dimension created before the battle began. From yesterday's lesson, can someone tell me what Herobrine's believed intentions were for the Overworld?" And Andrew immediately raises his hand, "Andrew?"

"To simply rule over it; I mean, who doesn't love power?" Andrew finishes with a light scoff, earning a few laughs from the surrounding students.

"That is correct," the teacher responds, pacing her words, "Nice job, Andrew. Now, even though-"

"Hey…Emily," a girl voice hastily whispered to Emily's left, "From A-Andrew," she finished shoving a folded piece of paper into Emily's hand once she held it out to the girl known as Kelly (kg_cool_ness). Emily raised an eye brow with an unsure face while slowly opening the piece of paper under her desk.

Meet us our lunch table during then. We'll talk about the practice more there.

Emily then looked up first towards the teacher, who still went on about Minecraftia's history lesson, then towards Andrew and Logan. Andrew sent Emily a small subtle nod, before turning back to the teacher and slouching in his chair. Emily just muttered to herself, looking back to her history teacher herself, muttering incoherent sentences.

**~~~At Lunch…~~~**

"Emily, wait for me!" Dan yells after the girl, but she kept pushing her way through the lunch crowd heading down the stairs without him, "What is up with that girl?"

"Hey Dan."

"Drake!" Dan replies back, keeping silent till the guys were both in talking range, "Something is seriously up with Emily. I mean, there is no doubt that she talked to Andrew or…one of the Mineplex Ballers members."

"What makes you think that?" Drake curiously questions, stealing a lunch tray from the stack.

"Well, if you were me, then you'd hear it; the stutter."

"Ok then," Drake sighs, "If Emily is indeed lying, then-"

"Dude, wait; where is Emily going?" Dan knits his eye brows together, as the duo watches Emily walking out of the lunchroom.

**~~~POV Change~~~**

"Wait, why are we leaving the school premises?" Emily questions, as her feet kept up with Andrew and the other Ballers, "We aren't skipping school, are we?"

"Emily," Rob turns to her, "Don't worry, we'll be back before last period," Rob finishes with a pat on her back of which Emily jumped at.

"Ok," Emily slowly responds, shrinking her shoulders back down with caution, "So…where are we going?"

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

"I cannot believe this is happening," Emily mutters to herself, as she and the group walks out of the principal's office, "Getting detention on my first day at school…just lovely."

"Make sure you guys get right back here after class," the principal calls out to the six plodding down the hall to crafting class. Andrew, Rob, and Logan just respond incoherently, as Dominick, Legend, and Emily didn't bother to say anything. Out of the group, Legend, Rob, and Emily walk through the class's door, the teacher stopping her teaching upon seeing the late comers.

"Please take your seats," the teacher sighs, "I assume you have gone to the principal's office?" Thankfully, to Emily's case, neither Drake nor Dan was in that class. The only one none of the two were in.

"Yes, ma'am," Legend replies to the woman, "We were."

"Ok, while I set up this next recipe, please get the materials from your chest," the teacher sighs yet again, as she turned her attention to the board and the students to their storage chests.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

"Ok, now each of you grab a seat," the principle instructs the six pointing to a table more towards the center of the library room, "You guys will stay here until Miss Lemming comes to let you know that one hour is up."

The principal then disappears from the room, to the students' relief. Once the intimidating man was gone, a majority of the troublemakers got up and out of their seats and started walking about the room.

"Well, we saw this coming," Dom leans back in his seat, tipping the chair back and forth.

"Yeah, thanks for the observation. I didn't happen to catch that," Logan sarcastically responds back. Emily just crossed her arms out of annoyance and shame in how she decided to go along with these numbskulls' "school day plans".

The lone girl in the room looked to each of the Mineplex Ballers members to see Andrew and Rob talking softly near the opposite side of the room. Logan looking about the ceiling while walking, on various occasions he would catch himself before bumping into a bookshelf above his height or into a wall. Dominick just crossed his arms as well, slouching a bit and had his eyes closed, wanting to get this punishment over with. And Legend was just doing the same thing Emily was doing, his eyes wandering around the library.

After finishing a short mental argument on whether or not she should stay in her seat or get up, she got up and walked to the fiction side of the library. 'It wouldn't be a bad idea to actually read something to pass the time' Emily thought. 'I have a good while ahead of me.' Emily strolled about the aisles with a tired expression on her face.

"Emily," Legend says, placing a hand on said girl's shoulder, only for her to slap his hand away just like she did with Dan.

"Don't touch me," Emily softly says, realizing who she did it to, "Just look for some other books other there ok," Emily says pointing her finger all the way down to the opposite aisle to where she stood, and she continued down the narrow way. Legend sighs, but attempts to get the girl's attention again.

"Emily," he said with a bit more toughness in his voice, "Listen to me just once?"

"If you are anything like you're 'buddies' or the Ballers or whatever then forget it," Emily softly snaps back.

"Hey…what happened to the Emily that I befriended in Mineville Middle School…?" was the question that froze Emily in her spot, "You changed…a lot."

"Well, so have you…Legend," Emily turns around, taking a step and a half closer back, "First, you leave without telling me or Drakeh and now we find you here hanging around all these-"

"I haven't changed," Legend shakes his head, "I'm still the same Legend; this is all just a show."

"Well, in this case, you put on a pretty damn good show," Emily sighs, a hint of frustration, "Drake and I are wondering though, you could still talk with us right?" Legend's shoulders dropped along with his small smile and the longing look in his eyes.

"We'll continue this tonight," was all Legend said before walking away back to the table they all once sat at. Unknown to the two long-time friends, though he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, one of the Ballers was watching their conversation with much curiosity…

**A/N: Now, obviously, the next chapter will be focused on the One in the Quiver practice on this fine Tuesday night. I at first thought I could put the whole day in one chapter, but found myself wanting to put a bit more detail on the practice as well as adding in a couple of the character's thoughts. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

**~Emily HSMC**


End file.
